A graphics workload may exhibit diverse behaviors during a course of a frame draw, wherein processing different parts of a frame may be limited by different factors. For example, the processing of one part of the frame may be limited by available resources inside a graphics controller, while the processing of another part of the frame may be limited by input/output (I/O) bandwidth.